Talk:Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit/@comment-35501667-20190315195159
This took me 7 hours to read. Man oh man, this is probably the longest story you've ever wrote. So, Jack Elder is another recurring character in your stories? Derrick and Clair just weren't enough were they? I wonder who else you're going to give a cameo in your future stories. All is cool. When reading the first chapter, I noticed something in particular, "Queen Justine", I remember hearing that in your JTK: Scars of Corruption story. I looked it up and found out it is another one of your existing stories. Looks like I have another one of your stories to read, haha. At this rate I think you might as well make a timeline page for all of your stories since you make many references to each of them. However, one thing I noticed is that on your profile you have it listed in your "My Stand-Alone Stories" section, which clearly has a sub-heading that says "These are my stand-alone stories, which do not tie into any series.", when clearly a reference to that story has been made in this one and your JTK: Scars of Corruption story, not to mention you included a character; Drexler, in this story. Thought I'd point that out for you as that is pretty contradictory. Trevor's death was extremely dreadful. The way it was going, it almost seemed like he was going to get through with it, but at the beginning, it was obvious he was going to die, and as it progressed it seemed his chances of survival were increasing, but the feeling from the start just had to come back and bite the reader in the ass. He was willing to give up his pride and honour to save himself, but one simple mistake had cost him his life, had he checked before hand he could have saved himself, but now he's gone. He's was a really good character, although pitiful at times, he was very wise and I wish he had survived. Poor thing. His death only served to increase the reader's hatred of Tabitha. I dunno if Tabitha would've killed him anyway, or did in fact want to bring him along, but in the end, she got what she deserved by the brother, shame it didn't end slower for her like she did the rest of her victims. At least Derrick chose to respect his love for Clair in the end, even in death, it's beautiful. I swear the cathedral scene left me shaking, I was really wondering throughout reading it who was going to die and hoped for the best, that Gregory would be the one to do the deed and kill Tabitha for what she did to Trevor and so he could redeem himself. Lena's death wasn't as tragic, but she was an important character that I had come to like. Her role in this series was quite surprising at times, I will miss her. The giant aligator from Soka's dream seemed a bit silly, but bloody hell. That was crazy! Couldn't help but laugh at that part. Was good while it lasted until Pinkerton came and crashed the whole thing, lmao. Gregory's role was spectacular, as an anti-hero he stood out from the rest of the characters. He saw through the plans and thought of everything logically, he did the right thing in the end. I'm glad he managed to get a shot at Tabitha, it would've been better if he shot her in the face when she held him in their final moments, but it is what it was. I was amazed that Batiste and Allens returned, I was wondering where the hell they went after Theory of Two as they literally just vanished from the story, but the plan was made ahead, and it was surprising to the reader. They had gone to the Antarctica while Clair went to New Orleans. You did a good job with their roles. Shame they died though. The plot twist at the end was extremely bathling, all this time Hyraaq was nothing but a child and that most of what was being operated was by Pinkerton himself. Looks like Madison got half of it right, except Hyraaq did exsist but it was Pinkerton who did most of the work. Looks like he's paying the red star a visit, wonder how all the people who he has sent will react to meeting him again, including Peaty, haha. All the main characters have died in this story, all excluding Clair and Derrick who have appeared in your JTK stories. The death of main character level was like Game of Thrones at this rate, except that progressed midway in the series, in this case, it happened in the very end. I'm actually looking forward to seeing more of Derrick in them now, which I know I will be since he appeared as a major character in Shades of Madness. And Lacy didn't die? So that is what Nina meant in Shades of Madness, but how does she of all people know about her fate? Wonder if she'll make a future appearance in any of your stories, haha. I hope to read through all of these again some day and maybe one day make the character pages that are on the Villains and Heroes wiki more detailed, they deserve it. I'm glad I'll be able to read your future JTK stories without any confusion to the Tobit references you make in them. Now I've just got to get to reading Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing since that has also tied in with your stories, despite what the sub-heading on your profile page says, haha.